This invention relates to an image pickup device such as a still camera or a video camera, etc., and more particularly to an image pickup device capable of automatically recording a place where an image is picked up.
Generally, at the time of photographing by a still camera, or image recording by a video camera, there are instances where a user desires to record a place where that image is picked up (hereinafter simply referred to as an image pickup place according to the circumstances). In such a case, hitherto, a person who takes a picture records respective image pickup places every time an image is recorded by means such as making a memorandom.
However, in the case of photographing via still camera, there are instances where images photographed at different places are mixed even if the same photosensitive film is used. In the event that the user forgets to make a memorandom, there are instances where an image pickup place cannot be identified. This is also the case with image recording using a video camera. Particularly, in the scientific field, there is a possibility that loss of recorded data may have a serious, detrimental impact on the results of study.
An object of this invention is to provide an image pickup device capable of automatically recording the location where an image is recorded at the same time of photographing.